onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Magister Revelations
Welcome Magister Revelations My first thesaurus I can't help noticing that pretty much all your edits are just replacing words with synonyms, and that often these synonyms are both less accurate and more difficult to understand. For example, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Whitebeard_Pirates?diff=prev&oldid=1075906 : not only do a lot less people know the meaning of arrogating, but it isn't the right word - it means unjustly taking, and taking someone's land when you kill them seems pretty just to me. I've been asked to be the spokesman here and inform you that any edits of this sort that aren't needed and make the article less readable will continue to be undone. Feel free to talk about this with me - in fact, I welcome it - but the wiki disagrees with your current style of editing. 21:03, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey there mate, I see that you keep doing what Nova said above. It's not really breaking any rules, but it isn't constructive either. If you really want to contribute you can join any of the wiki's Teams, or even help with any user's personal projects (take mine for example) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvKY8FJY0Qk SeaTerror (talk) 00:14, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok, that's enough warnings. 20:27, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but ignoring warnings without responding does bring a bad impression. 21:32, September 11, 2014 (UTC) I simply wanted to improve the grammar of the articles. Magister Revelations (talk) 21:52, September 11, 2014 (UTC) You were asked to stop. You were warned to stop. You had the vast majority of your edits undone, and at no point that I know of did you talk to anybody about it. 22:01, September 11, 2014 (UTC) You act like I deleted an entire page when I just changed a couple words. This prohibition is biased.Magister Revelations (talk) 22:04, September 11, 2014 (UTC) He didn't break any rules. The only one reverting him usually was SeaTerror. Warning someone and banning them because of the changing of words is outrageous and silly. Mr. Whatever (talk) 22:05, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Mr. Whatever. I appreaciate the wikias and simply wanted to do my effort to improve them. My changes were not vandalism. Magister Revelations (talk) 22:08, September 11, 2014 (UTC) You should seriously stop making the same exact edits that got you banned in the first place. What you are changing is either already perfectly fine or you make it completely wrong. SeaTerror (talk) 01:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) No you single me out for banning for changing a couple words while you lett your former administrators such as Galaxy9000 vandalize the site without impunity. You are biased. Magister Revelations (talk) 01:54, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Magister Revelations (talk) 01:56, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, first off, Galaxy9000 is not, nor ever was an admin on this wiki. And we are certainly not letting him vandalize "without impunity", given how a forum decided to permanently ban any and all accounts he makes. Not even staff or VSTF can do much about him using proxy IPs. Also mentioning him is totally irrelevant to this conflict. Now to actually be on topic, the reason your edits are being reverted is because they are not in line with our policies on writing here. Those policies explicitly say to "keep the language simple". I've noticed recently that you've been adding a lot of difficult words to articles recently. While these words make the wikia a more colorful read, I find that they make the wikia actually more difficult to read, and they don't really fit an encyclopedic writing style. Encyclopedic writing requires that words and grammar used are easy to understand for everyone. That is especially true for this wiki, which is read by many people for whom English is a second language. I find that while many of the words you used are still correct, some are not really necessary to change, and the changes make the article harder to understand. This is why we have the policy of keeping vocabulary simple here. Mr. Whatever's (aka Galaxy9000) post above stating that you've done nothing wrong is blatantly incorrect. You are breaking our rules, and your ban would be justified. I would suggest changing your editing style before you are banned again. Thanks. 02:34, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Spaces between sections Please put a space between sections.Fliu (talk) 21:29, September 29, 2018 (UTC)